<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Devil You Didn't Know You Needed by JackMcGarrett</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22662619">The Devil You Didn't Know You Needed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackMcGarrett/pseuds/JackMcGarrett'>JackMcGarrett</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV), The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute Trixie Espinoza, Family Dynamics, Family Issues, Femslash, Found Family, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Self-Indulgent, Tags May Change, Vanya Hargreeves Deserves Better, Vanya Hargreeves-centric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:35:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22662619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackMcGarrett/pseuds/JackMcGarrett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer catches wind that the end is nigh, but he's not done having fun. He and Maze seek out the cause of the End of Days and take matters into their own hands. </p>
<p>Who would have thought that Lucifer would be the one to stop the Apocolypse by starring in a duet with The White Violin? </p>
<p>--Or--</p>
<p>Lucifer brings Vanya back to LA with him to stay at Lux, she makes friends, goes to therapy, and begins to heal with her new found family.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) &amp; Vanya Hargreeves, Mazikeen (Lucifer TV) &amp; Vanya Hargreeves, Mazikeen (Lucifer TV)/Vanya Hargreeves, Trixie Espinoza &amp; Vanya Hargreeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The umbrella academy</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The elevator dinged as it arrived at the penthouse, Maze stepping out as her eyes scanned the room for Lucifer. She found him playing the piano with his eyes closed and a pensive smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled a bit knowing she’ll be causing a bit of a bad mood. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You have a problem.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you’d do your job right, I wouldn’t,” Lucifer replied without stopping from playing or opening his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maze rolled her eyes. “This goes beyond me, and seemingly beyond you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer stopped playing to look at his demoness. “How is that, my darling Mazikeen?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> it?” She asked him. When he just cocked his head to the side, she rolled her eyes again and let out an exasperated sigh. “I wasn’t sure at first what it meant. So I did a bit of asking around. And it’s time, baby.” She leaned over the piano and smirked triumphantly at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maze? What are you going on about?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The end times, Lucifer! Not too long from now, someone up there is going to blow on that horn or whatever and alert everyone who can listen that the end is nigh. The </span>
  <em>
    <span>Apocolypse</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Luce...it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>coming</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She said with mirth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer made a face as he stood up and shook his head, “No! No...wait, like...coming in a century or millennia?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Days</span>
  </em>
  <span>, from what the rumor mill’s spilling.” Maze replied with a smirk. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer went back to shaking his head, “No, no, no, no! I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> done having my fun! And what is this apocalypse even about? How much damage will be done? Is Lux in danger?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you care? Humanity’s days are numbered. It’ll be Hell’s time to rule.” Maze said happily but then she frowned as she thought of the few people she didn’t want to see get hurt. Mostly Linda and Trixie. “We can probably protect Lux.” She said without also saying she planned on having those two particularly in mind to be here to be protected. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lucifer, you’re the devil. With a capital D. You’re supposed to be in favor of this happening.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes well there’s a lot I’m supposed to be like and yet I’m nothing like it! No. This can’t happen. Come on.” Lucifer exclaimed as he stormed to the elevator.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are we going?” Maze asked, even though she already knew the answer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re going to stop the Apocolypse!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> who causes the Apocolypse?” Lucifer hmm’ed before he added, “It really does end with a whimper and not a bang. Or you know it would have. But it’s not.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s Vanya Hargreeves.” Maze informed him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hargreeves? Why does that name sound familiar?” Lucifer mused. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The Umbrella Academy, remember?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! She wrote that book dishing out all those glorious deets! That was a fun read. Think I could get an autograph?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The book’s not as popular as it used to be, don’t know why you’d want it.” Maze commented as she watched Vanya walked down the street with a man. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s the truthful insider of very reclusive supers, Maze. I have to respect that.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It was her truth. And from what we know about her, she was the powerless sister. What if everything in there was just jealous crap made up about her siblings to try and make a buck?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s one way I know we can figure that out.” He gave her a wicked grin as he walked down the street and headed to Vanya’s apartment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maze knew there was an impending danger that had Hell excited and Heaven worried, so she kept her knives ready. She hid them after Lucifer gave her a look after knocking. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vanya opened the door and looked between the two strangers. “Hello. May I help you?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, may we come in?” Lucifer asked with a charming smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It made Vanya blush a bit and she felt compelled to let them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Vanya? Who’s this?” Leonard asked looking between the two, though his eyes settled on the charming man smiling on his girlfriend. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lucifer Morningstar. This is my friend Maze.” Lucifer said as he looked over to Leonard. He’s dealt with enough skeevy sleaze bags to get an instinctive gut reaction. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we help you?” Leonard asked as he stepped closer to Vanya and wrapped his arm around her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We were in the neighborhood and we thought we spotted you. I’m a huge fan of your work. I’m a bit shameless...or really completely so, very easy with being the devil and all. I hope you don’t mind me coming here to ask for your autograph.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vanya blushed but smiled a bit. “Uh. That’s...uh, wow. Not what I expected but yeah. No problem.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The devil? Lucifer?” Leonard scoffed. “Buddy, if you’re making fun of her this is totally immature. You don’t even have a book!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer turned to look at him, almost with a glare, but he was trying to keep his cool. He wasn’t sure how Vanya was related to the apocalypse but he didn’t want to upset her. Aside from the fact that she also seemed rather sweet. “You doubt me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leonard rolled his eyes, “There’s no such thing. So why don’t you and your friend go?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, there’s no need to be rude.” Vanya tried to sound chiding, but then back down at the look Leonard gave her. It silently told her to let him handle this. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> place, her rules. Don’t be rude.” Maze said in an even voice as she stared down Leonard. She, like Lucifer, picked up on the sleazeball factor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, Mazikneen. He just wants proof...well, that’s very easy.” He stepped up closer to Leonard and settled his gaze on him and asked, “What is it you most desire?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? I…” Leonard was first confused but then it seemed like he fell into a trance. Dazed out, he began to speak. “I want to unlock Vanya’s powers....”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? I don’t have powers,” Vanya said, stepping away from Leonard to look at him more critically. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You do…” Leonard said in that trance-like voice. “You were </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> powerful. Your father couldn’t control you...so he made you and your siblings forget. Put you on meds to tame the powers.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer shared a look with Maze before focusing back on Leonard. “What were you going to do once she had her powers back?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Destroy the Umbrella Academy. Make them all pay…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anger rose in Lucifer, as it did whenever someone decided to take what they thought was justice into their hands. “Pay for what?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “For excluding me! For humiliating me! For ruining my life!” Leonard exclaimed, letting all of his inner desires come out. But as Lucifer took a step back, he blinked back into focus and looked terrified as his eyes landed on Vanya. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vanya who had an unreadable, but tearful expression. “You were using me?” She asked quietly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Vans…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“To </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt</span>
  </em>
  <span> my siblings?” She demanded a little louder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Vanya…” Leonard tried to take a step towards her. But Lucifer blocked him. “This doesn’t concern you! Leave! You’ve done enough!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh...I’ve barely begun,” Lucifer growled as he grabbed Leonard and with his super strength easily lifted him up off of the ground and slammed him against the nearest wall. “Justice? It’s for me to decide.” He showed Leonard his devil face, which had Leonard’s eyes widening with fear and screaming, trying to get away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop!” Vanya cried. She looked at Leonard with tears streaming down her face. “Let him go…” When Lucifer did, Leonard scrambled and stumbled towards the door. He paused and looked at Vanya imploringly. She, in turn, glared, “Go away!” When she did, the windows nearby shattered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leonard ran for it, not even bothering to close the door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maze went to do it and came back, “What a coward. You’re much better off without him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vanya didn’t reply as she looked down and tried to think. Her thoughts were swirling with so many questions. But first thing’s first. She looked up and asked, “Is that your power? To have people...tell the truth?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“In a way, yes. It helps if the question is regarding their greatest desires.” Lucifer asked with a happy smirk. But it faded when he saw how upset Vanya was. His time with Chloe hasn’t left him unchanged and he’s far more aware of people’s feelings when they were this...vulnerable. “Whatever it’s worth I am sorry for that scum bag. But on the bright side...he’s gone. And before his plan went into effect.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, nearly. I doubt that’s how he planned to make your powers resurface but like most people’s powers, emotions were a huge attribute.” Maze commented. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vanya shook her head. “No. I..I don’t have powers. I’m...I’m the ordinary one.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your father lied to you, Vanya. Fathers are shitty like that. Trust me, I’d know.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vanya looked up, “How did you even find me? Are you...are you here to take me to Hell?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What</span>
  </em>
  <span>? No! We came to stop the apocalypse. I like the earth. I’m having a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot</span>
  </em>
  <span> of fun in LA. I don’t need that ending any time soon.” Lucifer told her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I…” She remembered her brother Five’s words about the apocalypse. “I cause the apocalypse?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Apparently. My guess? Those powers your father couldn’t control that he cut off have been lying dormant and when awaken, if not careful it’ll be like a giant nuclear bomb.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I...I don’t want to end the world.” She mumbled miserably. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s good! We don’t want that either. So! Here’s what we’re going to do. Pack a bag. We’re heading to LA!” Lucifer exclaimed. Then he turned to Maze, “Go and find out what Leonard knows. It might be useful. We’ll meet you at the airport.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maze nodded and went to go do as asked as she unsheathed her demon knives. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whoa! What is she going to do to him?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I dunno. She’s been very creative lately. Anyway, bags. Go pack.” Lucifer told her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I...I can’t go to LA!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why ever not?” Then he nodded. “Can be a bit jarring at first. But you’ll be living with me and Maze. Anything you can ask for at your fingertips. Maze and I, and probably my brother, will teach you how to master your powers.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vanya shook her head at the absurdity of it all. Less than an hour ago she was useless, normal, Vanya who was powerless. Now she was standing with the devil with an offer to LA to train? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My siblings…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They can take care of themselves. They have done for so long.” Looking around and using the detective skills he’s picked up from working alongside Chloe he notes how empty and bare her apartment was. And sad. Her siblings haven’t cared until now, much like his hadn’t cared for him after he fell. The only time any of them ‘cared’ was when he left Hell. This sparked something in him. Something protective. Vanya didn’t have his charm or confidence, but she was very much an echo. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come with me, Vanya. I’ll help you learn how to control your powers. I’ll always be honest with you. And the moment you want to come back...I’ll book you a first-class ticket. Give LA a chance...I promise you, it’ll be one hell of a time.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vanya looked around at her sad, pathetic little apartment. Her siblings knew where she lived now. So did Leonard. None of them really cared about her, not really. All stuck in their own drama...and she….she’s been lied to and used. She wasn’t sure if she could trust the man in front of her, but at the moment he seemed like the lesser evil. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Does this count as selling my soul?” She asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer smiled at her, “No darling. This is choosing freedom.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The elevator door opened and the three stepped out. Maze went straight to the bar where she set down Reginald’s journal she took from Leonard and went to make them all a drink. </p><p> </p><p>Vanya walked in a bit timidly, still not really believing she was really there. The flight back had been on a privet jet, and though she wasn’t necessarily a stranger to wealth considering her upbringing, she never felt like she had any right or claim to said wealth. It wasn’t ever for her enjoyment. On the flight, Lucifer let her choose what she wanted to eat, what they watched and even listened to her a bit as she talked about her book and experience living at The Umbrella Academy. Sure it was mostly due to trying to figure out when she stopped knowing she had powers and the aftermath, but it was still nice to have someone genuinely listen to her for the sake of helping her. Though even then she told herself that Lucifer and Maze were doing it to stop the world from ending and not really for her. They barely knew her. Even if he had read her book. </p><p> </p><p>And yet. Lucifer was different. She believed him to be the Devil, but he wasn’t anything like he was portrayed by the church and the media. What she noticed the most was that he was unapologetically unashamed for who he was. Yes, he was the Devil and he loved to sin. He loved to gamble and have sex and do drugs...maybe the rules were different for him but why shouldn’t he be proud of himself for not playing by his father’s rules?  </p><p> </p><p>She was reeling from her new discovery and feeling very lost as to who she was, and part of her wanted to be more like Lucifer but it scared her. She was apparently the cause of the end of the world...what if she ended up being the version of Lucifer that the churches told people to fear? </p><p> </p><p>But all of that was muted for a moment as she stepped into Lux and admired it all. This was what she had wanted her place to be like. The riches were clear and it could have easily reminded her of the Umbrella Academy, but it didn’t. This was a classy place and she felt weird because it didn’t feel too weird to be there. </p><p> </p><p>“Home, sweet home,” Lucifer said from the bar as he accepted a drink from Maze. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s beautiful,” Vanya muttered as she passed the piano and ran her hand gently over the keys. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay.” Maze said with a small smirk that grew when Lucifer looked insulted. She held out a drink for Vanya. “Well, though I’m literally the Devil’s advocate and I don’t think it’s what I would have done a few years ago, fuck it...to the new us. The new future. Bitches, we just stopped the Apocalypse!” </p><p> </p><p>Lucifer smiled widely as he clinked his drink with Maze before looking over expectantly to Vanya. </p><p> </p><p>Vanya felt all of this was so surreal but decided to roll with it. If this was one weird dream, she hopes she never wakes up. She grabbed the drink and clinked it with theirs. “We stopped the Apocolypse.” </p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t as exciting, but she believed it. Though she didn’t down her drink as Lucifer and Maze did, she did drink and felt it burn down her throat. She wasn’t used to drinking much, and if she did it was mostly wine. </p><p> </p><p>In just a day, her life has changed completely. She wasn’t sure if it was for the better just yet. She felt nervous, still scared, but she wasn’t lonely. Lucifer was charming and Maze terrifyingly comforting in the ways she had once upon a time wished her siblings had been with her.  </p><p> </p><p>Lucifer’s phone pinged with a new message. “Ah! A case! Maze, why don’t you help Vanya settle in? Show her around, take her shopping, have a fun girls night. I’ll be back later! Oh! Pick out a piece and we’ll have fun tonight!” </p><p> </p><p>He was gone before he could tell her what he meant, so Vanya looked over to Maze, “What does he mean?” </p><p> </p><p>“Lux is one of the best clubs in LA. When he’s here, sometimes Lucifer takes center stage and plays the piano. From soft rock to jazz to old school classics. I think he wants to do a duet with you.” Maze explained as she grabbed Vanya’s remaining drink and downed it. “Come on.” </p><p> </p><p>“Whoa! What? I...he...he wants <em> me </em> to play at his club? I’m third chair and teach little kids the violin...I...I can’t play with him in public!” Vanya exclaimed in a panic. </p><p> </p><p>Maze rolled her eyes and grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the elevator. </p><p> </p><p>“Where are we going?” Vanya asked.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re going to visit a few friends of mine.” Maze replied as she pushed the button to head down. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“What did he do now?” Dan asked Amenadiel when he saw him storm in. </p><p> </p><p>Amenadiel blinked when he realized someone was talking to him. He debated on whether to say something or not, but he was so riled and it didn’t seem like Lucifer was at the police station. </p><p> </p><p>He sighed deeply and tried to explain it in a mortal way. “Lucifer had a lot to live up to in the way the, I mean the way our father planned certain things out for the future. Lucifer rebelled and went on to do his own thing. He does everything he can to ignore his old responsibilities…”</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds like him so far, but doesn’t seem like anything new,” Dan commented. </p><p> </p><p>Amenadiel nodded. He was a bit torn. The angel part of him knew how big and important the Apocalypse was in his father’s grand scheme of things. But the man who has lived on earth walked in the footsteps of the humans, who has befriended and loved them...was having a hard time being mad at his brother. But there were still rules! Lucifer breaking the rules didn’t make things just suddenly disappear. </p><p> </p><p>“Amenadiel.” </p><p> </p><p>The angel blinked out of his thoughts and cleared his throat. “One of my father’s old projects recently began to flow into motion...a project that had many involved. And…”</p><p> </p><p>“Lucifer messed it up?” Dan stated more than asked. </p><p> </p><p>“Basically.” Amenadiel nodded slowly even if he knew it wasn’t exactly like that. He may need to go talk to Linda. He needed someone with perspective but who also knew what was really going on. “Listen. If you see him...tell him to come find me. Okay?” </p><p> </p><p>Dan gave him a raised eyebrow but nodded. “He and Chloe went to a crime scene but I’ll let him know when I see him.” </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks.” </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“You were gone a few days,” Chloe commented as they drove back to the police station.  </p><p> </p><p>“Bit of business to attend to,” Lucifer answered. </p><p> </p><p>“Both you <em> and </em> Maze? Dare I ask?” Chloe asked with a bit of a chuckle. Though she wasn’t sure what to expect from Lucifer as a reply. </p><p> </p><p>“It had to do with Hell...sort of.” Though the detective didn’t really believe him to be the Devil, he never lied about his life and events. How she interpreted them was always refreshing...when it wasn’t annoying that she in a way doubted him. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh? How so?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, apparently the Apocolypse was supposed to start in a few days. Couldn’t have that since life here in LA’s been so much fun! And we haven’t slept together yet, so no chance in hell am I letting the world end before that happens.” Lucifer answered cheekily. </p><p> </p><p>Chloe rolled her eyes at the comment of them sleeping together but decided to indulge the other part. “Apocolypse? How would have that gone down? Four horsemen bringing plague, war, famine, and death? Isn’t the Anti-Christ supposed to be part of this? How could it ever happen if you don’t like kids? Then again, I guess you don’t have to like them to have them…”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh...very valid points, Detective. I will have to bring that up with my brother. Perhaps that’s why they were using Vanya. A surrogate child of mine? She <em> was </em> one born fatherless! Could my father have used my essence without my consent to create her?” He was honestly horrified at the thought. And he wouldn’t rest easy until he learned the truth. He wouldn’t put this beneath his father to do such a thing for ‘The Grand Plan’! </p><p> </p><p>“Lucifer, what the hell are you going on about? Who’s Vanya? Is...<em> do </em> you have a child?” </p><p> </p><p>He looked over at her, “I...I’m not sure. You’ve made me doubt it. This goes beyond my careful nature and practice of safe sex. But anyway, Vanya’s apparently my father’s pawn on whatever it is he’s thinking of for earth. She’s now staying with me and Maze at Lux. You probably know of her. Vanya Hargreeves.” </p><p> </p><p>“Sister to Allison Hargreeves?” Chloe had a lot to unfold with what Lucifer just said, but the last name struck a chord. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes! Oh, did you know her?” Lucifer looked over, a bit excitedly. </p><p> </p><p>“Not really. Sort of. While in my acting days...we went to a few after-parties together. So no not friends.” Chloe said with a bit of a frown. She may have a hard time believing Lucifer to be the Devil, but she remembered the stories of the Hargreeves children. And Allison had been in her circle of career for a while. Chloe didn’t necessarily like her because she felt she cheated to get her way to the top, and cheated other actresses out of their starring role...like maybe her. She felt a bit jealous. So when she saw a book about the dirty little secrets of the Hargreeves, she bought it. </p><p> </p><p>“Hmm. Well, Vanya’s not like her. She’s very meek. Quiet. Reserved.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is she? Seems a little odd she’s staying with you.” Chloe commented. </p><p> </p><p>“Not jealous are you, Detective?” Lucifer asked with a bit of a smirk. </p><p> </p><p>Chloe rolled her eyes, “No. Of course not. But I am worried about any meek, quiet person staying with you and Maze at Lux.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, we are very hospitable! And we happened to come into her life at a very crucial time. She was seeing this horrid sleaze bag who wanted to use Vanya to destroy her old home and possibly kill her siblings.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not going to say that you’re not hospitable, but taking care of someone quiet isn’t the same as helping someone with a hangover.” Chloe started before she asked, “And how exactly did you handle that guy?”</p><p> </p><p>“Maze has a wonderful way with manipulators,” Lucifer replied without giving specifics. He also didn’t know what Maze did. </p><p> </p><p>Chloe sighed, “I need to go and speak with her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, are you a fan? I got her to sign a book for me.” Lucifer answered with a smile. </p><p> </p><p>“I...I read her book and it was good. But I just want to talk to her and make sure she’s okay.” </p><p> </p><p>They headed to Lux instead of the police station, and when they went inside Chloe gasped at what she saw. </p><p> </p><p>“Hi, mommy! Look! I’m learning the violin!” Trixie waved with a bow in one of her hands and violin in the other. </p><p> </p><p>“Trixie, what are you doing here?” Chloe asked. </p><p> </p><p>“I was taking Vanya to go see Linda but she’s at some shrink conference. By the time we were heading back, I realized it was almost time for school to get out and so we picked her up. Trixie was helping her decide what to play with Lucifer later and asked to learn and she’s been learning since...she’s not good.” Maze explained. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey! I’ve only been playing for an hour.” Trixie told Maze as a matter of factly. Then she looked at her mom. “Can I take lessons? Vanya’s so cool!” </p><p> </p><p>Vanya was blushing and giving Chloe quick looks before looking down. As Lucifer and Chloe stepped closer, Vanya dared to look at Chloe for longer, “I’m sorry if you didn’t know. Maze said we could pick her up but this...is this normal?” </p><p> </p><p>Sharing a look with Lucifer, Chloe understood what Lucifer said about Vanya being quiet and reserved. She was the timid type...and not the sort she usually would see around Lucifer. But she smiled back at Trixie and then focused on Vanya. “Hi. Let’s start off properly. I’m Trixie’s mom and Lucifer’s <em> work </em> partner, Detective Chloe Decker. Lucifer said he helped you out of a sticky situation?” </p><p> </p><p>Vanya looked between all of them as she thought of her reply. She wasn’t sure what Chloe knew about the supernatural so she went with what one would be able to share with a normal adult who happened to be the police. </p><p> </p><p>“My father recently died and it set off a lot of...<em> weirdness </em>, in my life. Stuff I thought I was done with. I then met a guy. Someone who seemed totally normal and average and it was the best I could ask for I guess…” She said with a shrug. </p><p> </p><p>“You deserve the best,” Lucifer told her in an oddly protective way. It surprised the three adult women. Vanya because she believed that Lucifer believed that and no one really said it to her. Maze and Chloe because Lucifer being protective wasn’t exactly odd but non-sexual and tender was new.  </p><p> </p><p>“Uh...and then Lucifer and Maze pop into my life and they get Leonard to confess his true intentions. I...I felt lost. In many ways. And unsafe. Lucifer offered me shelter a new start to a few things….and here I am.” Vanya summed up as best as she could.</p><p> </p><p>“Well. Uh, I’m glad they got you out of there. Welcome to LA. Lucifer and I have to get back to work...uh, Trixie-”</p><p> </p><p>“Can I stay and continue my lesson?” Trixie asked hopefully. </p><p> </p><p>Chloe looked between her and Vanya, “Sweetie-”</p><p> </p><p>“I taught kids before. If you have to go back to work and she doesn’t have anywhere to stay…”</p><p> </p><p>“She does, but I can see she prefers to be here.” Chloe deadpanned as she looked at her smiling daughter. Then she smiled at Vanya. “We can work out a schedule and pay thing later.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nonsense, she’s here under my charge. She can have all the money she wants!” Lucifer exclaimed and smiled as if it were obvious. "If she wishes to teach your offspring it'll be out of the goodness of her heart." </p><p> </p><p>“What? No, I can’t-” Vanya began before Maze placed a hand on her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not gonna win, just give the brat free lessons.” </p><p> </p><p>With Lucifer and Trixie smiling expectantly at her, and Maze and Chloe giving her different but same meaning looks of ‘just accept it’, Vanya nodded. “Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yay! Bye mommy! Bye Lucifer!” Trixie hugged them both goodbye, even if Lucifer still acted weird at getting hugs from kids. “What’s next?” She asked Vanya.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“What’s got your panties in a twist?” Klaus asked as Five teleported around the kitchen angrily, looking for coffee he assumed. </p><p> </p><p>“The end of the world is in <em> days</em>! None of you idiots have been helpful, the good coffee seemed to be missing, and my biggest lead I had has gone by Leonard instead of Harold! All waste of valuable time!” </p><p> </p><p>Allison had been having breakfast with Klaus, so her head snapped up at the name. It couldn’t be a coincidence, right? </p><p> </p><p>“Leonard? Not Leonard Peabody right?” </p><p> </p><p>Five stopped what he was doing and turned to stare at his sister. “How do you know that name?” </p><p> </p><p>“That’s the name of Vanya’s creeper boyfriend,” Allison said as she bolted up. </p><p> </p><p>“What? You never said he was a creeper.” Klaus commented as he too stood up. </p><p> </p><p>“He looked normal, but when you’re around enough creeps you get an instinct for them,” Allison said in dismissal before turning her attention to Five. “There was something off about him.” </p><p> </p><p>“And he’s with Vanya?” Five asked, the slightest human tinge of dread and concern blooming horribly in the pit of his stomach. </p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go,” Allison said as they headed towards the exit. </p><p> </p><p>“Where’s the fire?” Diego asked as they passed him. </p><p> </p><p>“Vanya’s boyfriend’s Harold whatshisface that Five’s after who’s gonna set off the end of the world,” Klaus called out nonchalantly. </p><p> </p><p>“<em>What</em>?” Diego demanded.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! We’re gonna go stop the Apocolypse!” Klaus exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>Diego ran up in front of them towards his car, “I’m driving.” </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When they got to Vanya’s apartment they didn’t feel comforted by what they were greeted with. The door unlocked, the windows shattered, and no Vanya. </p><p> </p><p>“She’s not here,” Allison said with worry as she came back from searching the rooms. </p><p> </p><p>“Is there anywhere else she could be?” Klaus asked. </p><p> </p><p>They all looked at each other before they suddenly remembered that their father’s funeral was the first time they’ve all seen each other in years. </p><p> </p><p>“There’s gotta be clues here somewhere,” Diego said. “An address book or something. Start looking.” </p><p> </p><p>They all spread out and search for anything that could be valuable information but nothing really came to light. </p><p> </p><p>“What about Leonard’s place?” Allison asked. “He could have her there.” Immediately after she said it, seeing her brothers’ faces at the phrasing, she regretted it. “Let’s just find out where he lives and get there.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, cool. How are we gonna do that?” Klaus asked.</p><p> </p><p>Allison looked to Five. “Did you find out his address when you found out his real name?” </p><p> </p><p>“Would I have been at the house pissed if I knew where to find him?” He demanded, maybe a bit more angrily than he should have. Vanya and he always had a connection. Or at least he had the strongest connection to her than any other of his singlings. To know she was with the man responsible for the Apocolypse didn’t sit well with him at all.  </p><p> </p><p>“Easy,” Diego told him. “I got a way.” He stated as he walked out of the apartment. </p><p> </p><p>“Is he not gonna tell us?” Klaus asked. </p><p> </p><p><em> “You’re not the only one with a flair for the dramatics,</em>” Ben told him.  </p><p> </p><p>“Unhelpful. And at a time like this.” Klaus tsk’ed, but even as he tried to keep his cheerful disposition, he didn’t like the idea of his most vulnerable sister so close to a strange and dangerous man. He was well aware of how awful strange and dangerous men could be. </p><p> </p><p>“Come on. The sooner we figure out where Leonard is, the sooner we can save Vanya.” Allison said as she ushered them towards the car. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The crowd at Lux cheered and clapped as Lucifer finished another song. When it died down a bit, he smiled brightly and spoke into the microphone clearly, “You’re all in for a special treat! I’ve got someone joining me in a performance. Everyone give it up for The White Violin!” As the crowd cheered loudly, a spotlight lit up Vanya on top of the stairs. She was a bit nervous but a smile from Lucifer as he began to play steadied her nerves a bit. She waited for her cue and then joined him as she walked down the steps to stand by his side. </p><p> </p><p>She was nervous, and this wasn’t what she would normally play in front of a crowd. Maybe it wasn’t as refined but it was fun and freeing. She poured herself into the music and as she did the winds picked up a bit and resonated on their notes. </p><p> </p><p>The crowd of Lux <em> felt </em> the music as if there was a bass setting on the piano and her violin. For a moment she shared a worried glance with Lucifer, but he just smiled more and encouraged her. </p><p> </p><p>When they finished, they were greeted with the whole club cheering for them. Lucifer stood and bowed, then grabbed her hand and they bowed together. </p><p> </p><p>“Wasn’t that amazing? And your powers! We haven’t even started training yet, and look at you!”</p><p> </p><p>She was panting but smiling, all in disbelief. “That felt amazing. Wow...I...I was so scared. Of not being first chair in an orchestra, of being ordinary, and then not...I was so scared of being a disappointment I never had this much fun!”</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer smiled back at her. “That’s freedom, darling. And it’s always thrilling. Now, go get yourself a drink. Mingle! There’s lots of amazing people here!” As Lucifer watched her head towards Maze, his gaze was met from another direction by his brother. He didn’t look like he was here for just a drink. Which meant that he needed at least two.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Uh, just so there's no confusion. Vanya isn't Lucifer's child. Interesting concept to save for a rainy day, but it's just...dialogue.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lucifer grabbed two passing drinks on his way through the crowd as he approached Amenadiel. He even snatched a third once he approached his brother. “Any way I can convince you to skip the lecture and just enjoy this amazing turnout?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amenadiel looked like he wanted to be strict with Lucifer, but he was missing some of that righteous older brother, ‘I’m always in the right’, ‘Following Father’s orders is the right path, vibes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s this? Dearest brother are you...are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> here to lecture me? Perhaps miracles are possible.”  Lucifer mocked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amenadiel frowned deeply. “Interfering with the Apocolypse will have grave consequences, Lucifer.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“For who? Aren’t angels supposed to want to protect humanity and earth and blah blah blah?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Some of the things he used to believe in without question have changed a lot since his time on earth. He’s not the same angel he used to be. Some times he feels stronger for it, but moments like these, moments of doubt he feels...weak. But he’s not sure how to present those feelings exactly. Especially not to Lucifer. “Look. I love the earth. More so now that I’ve gotten to walk on it and befriend some pretty amazing people. But you know better than I that the Apocolypse has been a very set and expected thing since the beginning of time.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Take a lesson from earth and humanity, brother. Things change. The Apocolypse isn’t the be-all, win all anymore. It’s irrelevant. If father really wants it to get going, he’ll have to get off his ass and start it himself...but with someone else. Because he is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> using Vanya!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not your choice,” Amenadiel told him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer growled at him, “I’m going to make it my choice. Hell will not pursue the Apocolypse. Vanya will be left at peace. And if anyone so much as ruins our fun and threatens our freedom on earth and in LA, they will have my wrath to deal with!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Breakfast?” Vanya asked Maze shyly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She’d gotten up at her usual hour. Even though she went to sleep late as she worked and drank with Maze the previous night. Vanya knew little of bartending but she did her best to help Maze at the bar. She preferred ‘working’ than mingling with strangers. Even if they were all a lot nicer than...almost everyone in her entire life. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maze raised an eyebrow as she looked at the tray set out before her. Nothing as fancy as she’s seen Lucifer dish up, but it was still a complete breakfast. Even had a little vase with a daisy in it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is...for me?” Maze couldn’t help but double-check. Sure she could just take food if she wanted, but she’s pretty sure Lucifer wasn’t in so unless there was someone else she was speaking to, Vanya had made breakfast for her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vanya gave her a shy smile and nodded. “You and Lucifer have been taking such great care of me. I feel...like I need to thank you guys more. I just...I have no idea how. And you let me bug you yesterday, so...yeah, I made you breakfast.” Then her eyes widened a bit, “I can make you something else if you don’t want pancakes! I’m not the </span>
  <em>
    <span>best</span>
  </em>
  <span> cook but I’m okay. And-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Vans! It’s…” She didn’t know what to say, but she smiled, not smirked but actually smiled. “I like pancakes.”  She sat down and started to eat. “Besides, you weren’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>bugging</span>
  </em>
  <span> me! You helped me tend to the bar.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vanya felt herself relax, seeing that Maze liked her pancakes. She nibbled a bit of her own food and blushed a bit, “I just...me and crowds. I’m not used to them. I don’t party, so people like at the club…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Scare you?” Maze asked with a raised eyebrow, trying to get a read on Vanya. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought they did?” Vanya asked more than stated. She shrugged and played with her food a bit before coming up with the words to explain. “I guess I thought of clubbers and party people are being my polar opposites. Or that they’d hate me for being...quiet and meek. But they were…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Drunk and high.” Maze answered with a small grin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vanya smiled and let out a small chuckle. “They were nice.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Lux is nothing like Hell. Earth is so different. At first I...well, I didn’t hate it. But I had a purpose in Hell. A role. A rank. Here I still have it but not everyone knows about it.” Maze got a little lost in thought. She began with the intent to tell Vanya that people surprised her, after a while. But it led to something different. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you feel invisible on earth?” Vanya asked quietly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A bit.” Maze answered just as quietly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They shared a gaze. No words were said but there was still an unspoken conversation. As Vanya reached over to take Maze’s hand, the connection that sparked became stronger. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I see you, Maze.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is a bad idea.” Allison broke the silence in the car. They’ve been waiting for Diego outside of the police station for about five minutes now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When we’re all together like this is there any other kind of idea?” Klaus asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll give him another minute before we go in and see how we can help.” Five told them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And by help you mean…?” Klaus asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You go in there and distract people and I look through their database.” Five replied. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ooh! I like that idea! Let’s do that!” Klaus cheered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Of Allison can just Rumor someone into giving you guys the information.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Ben deadpanned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s so boring though.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Vanya’s in possible danger. Boring might be best. And shouldn’t someone call Luther?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ben asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Klaus rolled his eyes, “Luther doesn’t care about Vanya. And even if he did...where would we put him?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, don’t say that. He cares.” Allison didn’t know what the conversation in full was, but she felt the need to defend Luther. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“About you, sis. Let’s face it, if we couldn’t be nice at all to each other at daddy dearest’ funeral, this right here, us not having a clue as to how to find our sister, is like...uh...help me out here Ben.” Klaus said looking at the ghost laying across the dash. Ben just shrugged, not having a clue how to sum up that sentence. So Klaus shrugged and repeated the valid point, “Even if he pretended to care about someone other than you or dad’s opinion of him, where in the hell would we put him?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Allison wanted to dispute that, but couldn’t. And Five was shhing them because Diego was coming back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Honestly, I’m surprised you guys actually waited in the car,” Diego said in greeting. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nevermind that, did you get it?” Five demanded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Diego lifted a paper between his fingers. “Wasn’t easy but apparently the guy’s been reported for some smaller crap that’s given Patch’s partner some bad vibes. He won’t approve of what we’ll do to him if he’s hurt Vanya, but I don’t give a damn. Now buckle up.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They made it to the address Diego had gotten from the police and the place radiated a creepy vibe. They marched up the steps and Diego knocked hard. When no one answered he knocked again and added a yell, “Vanya! You here? Don’t worry, we’re here!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Haven’t you ever heard of the element of surprise?” Five growled as he watched Diego walk away from the door and towards the window. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While Diego crashed through the glass, Five teleported to the other side of the door thinking he could just unlock it. But what he found...made him share a look with Diego, who came towards the door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The door handle jingled as Allison tried to open it. “Five? Open the door!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t.” Five answered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? What do you mean you can’t?” Allison demanded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He did say he was really 69 or something. Maybe he has Alzheimer’s?” Klaus suggested before calling out, “Five? Do you know when you are?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Door’s barricaded. Come in through the window.” Diego called out. He then nodded to Five to follow him deeper into the house.   </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Allison and Klaus made it through the window after sharing a concerned look with each other. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Split up and find Vanya,” Diego ordered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s like...horror movie 101. We’re all gonna die!” Klaus exclaimed. Then looked over to Ben who was just glaring at him. “What? We may be joining you soon.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Klaus, we’re superpowered and trained. Just...</span>
  <em>
    <span>find</span>
  </em>
  <span> Vanya!” Diego demanded before he stormed off towards the stairs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After they all went to search, Allison was the one who called out, “Guys! I found him!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Diego and Klaus (and Ben) raced up towards where she called from, Five teleported there. They did find Leonard Peabody...but he was in quite the state. He was in a room with boarded windows, and he was holding a fire poker. He scattered away when he saw them and tried to fight them off with his weapon. He looked more than a mess. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This isn’t good,” Klaus commented. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, he’s about to get worse,” Diego said as he steps forward. He grabbed the poke mid-swing and pulled it out of Leonard’s hold before tossing it aside. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Leonard cried out before cowering. “Please don’t hurt me! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt her! I swear!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Diego grabbed him by the front of his shirt and lifted him up and slammed him against the wall, “Did you hurt my sister? What did you do!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry! I’msorryI’msorryI’msorry!” He quivered his mantra that was building into a bigger hysteria. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Diego slammed him against the wall again and demanded where Vanya was. When it was all quivering again, he was going to reach for one of his knives but Allison placed a hand on his shoulder. Looking at her, he raised an eyebrow. “What?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me.” She told him and got him to let go. Once she stood in front of the man who might know where Vanya was, she used her powers, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I heard a rumor</span>
  </em>
  <span>...that you told us what happened to Vanya.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They waited but it worked. Leonard began to tell them something that’ll shock them good. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I...she found out she has powers. That her father hid them. Forced everyone to forget about them. She kicked me out and stayed with them!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Vanya doesn’t hav-” Klaus began but the look on Allison’s face told him a different story. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But it was Diego who placed her expression with the information. “Vanya has powers? And dad...forced you to make us forget?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She...she couldn’t control them. He said...it was for the best.” Allison said weakly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Diego was about to go off on her for using her powers on them, and like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> of all ways, but Five interrupted them and demanded from Leonard. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who has her? Where’s Vanya?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The Devil came for her! She’s property of Hell now…” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“My father just died and my sister’s missing! Surely the court can forgive why I couldn’t make-<em> Patrick </em>! Patrick!” Allison glared at the phone before slamming it down. She took a deep breath and tried to keep it all together, but it was rough. Tears of anger and anguish built up in her eyes and when she tried to blink them away, they cascaded down. Wiping at them angrily, she makes her way to another room where she bumps into Luther. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Hey! Uh...you okay?” Luther questioned awkwardly. He’d been so focused on proving that <em> something </em> out of the ordinary had to have happened to their father, that he only knew the gist of what the others had been through.  </p><p> </p><p>Despite her soft spot for him, Allison was very much <em> not </em> okay! Unable to make her court date to prove to Patrick and CPS that she was a good and capable mother to Claire was the base of everything else that was the matter. As strained as her relationship with her father was, him being gone hit some mourning buttons in her. Seeing everyone else and remembering the horrible childhood mistakes that followed all of them into adulthood wasn’t fun, the mess and confusion of having Five back, reuniting and then losing Vanya, and figuring out that their father used her in a ploy that made Vanya’s life worse? </p><p> </p><p>“Patrick’s not being forgiving about my missing a court date. Everyone, including myself, now understands that dad used me to help Vanya and us think she didn’t have powers because he had no idea how to control them. And she’s <em> missing </em>, Luther!”</p><p> </p><p>Luther didn’t really believe Vanya actually had powers. He couldn’t really make himself believe their father would hide it. It was the whole damn premise of him starting the Umbrella Academy in the first place! To raise powered children! And most of all, he couldn’t believe he’d use Allison like that. But he couldn’t ignore Allison’s hurt, so he focused on the matter at hand that they could deal with. “Vanya will be fine. We don’t even know for sure-” </p><p> </p><p>“She showed up for the funeral when she was heavily prompted not to by how unwelcome we made her feel! Her boyfriend was the guy Five has been looking for who was supposed to start the Apocolpse and now he’s insane! Vanya’s place was trashed a bit and she’s <em> gone </em>!” Allison hissed. </p><p> </p><p>“There could have been a break-in. Even the most secure neighborhoods have burglars. She could be at some musical retreat.” Luther tried to come up with more logical explanations as to why Vanya was gone. “As you said, she didn’t have reasons to feel welcomed. Maybe she needed space.” </p><p> </p><p>“She’s missing Luther. Cops think she was taken to Leanard’s secondary killing location.” Diego informed them as he passed by. </p><p> </p><p>Allison shared a quick look with Luther before following after Diego. “What else do they know?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing useful.” Diego spat. Seeing that Luther was going to speak again, Diego made it clear, “Vanya’s in trouble. She’s gone. I don’t give a damn if you care or believe the had powers part or that Allison <em> Rumored </em> us all to forget-”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t know what he wanted of me!” She hissed at him but went ignored. </p><p> </p><p>Deigo gave Luther cold hard facts that he got from Patch, “Leonard Peabody came from an abusive home who snapped and killed his own father. He was born on the same day as us and convinced himself he <em> was </em> one of us, and when the old man rejected him for being ordinary, which honestly should have made us all suspicious about Vanya’s place here since the old man was never sentimental. If she didn’t have any powers he would have given her away or returned her, yet he kept her, but back to Peabody. He hated us and blamed us for his own shortcoming. When he got out, his plan involved using Vanya to get to us and kill us all. If killing his own father isn’t enough for you when the police properly searched his place they found the body of some violinist. The previous First Chair before Vanya had been giving the title. He was making her happy to gain her trust.” </p><p> </p><p>“That doesn’-” Luther began, but Diego cut him off. </p><p> </p><p>“She could be dead.” </p><p> </p><p>To his credit, Luther shared as shocked a look as Allison. Though hers was with more distress. Diego, for his part, looked away for a moment after realizing his lack of tact. Even if he had issues with his father and siblings...they were still a family. </p><p> </p><p>“She’s not.” </p><p> </p><p>The three looked over to Klaus who came from the kitchen eating a pop tart. </p><p> </p><p>“How the hell would <em> you </em> know?” Diego demanded. </p><p> </p><p>When Klaus gave him a vague gesture of himself, Luther commented, “You couldn’t summon dad.” </p><p> </p><p>“Cos he’s an a-hole. Vanya’s too sweet to ignore me. She loved me!” Klaus said. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Not going to tell them I’ve been trying to see if I can find her too?” </em> Ben deadpanned.  </p><p> </p><p>“Nope.” Klaus replied to Ben before continuing to the others, “Also I’ve been a bit more sober since I’ve been running around with all of you guys one crazy adventure after the other. So she’s not dead.” </p><p> </p><p>“Until we find her we can’t count her as safe either. But Peabody’s becoming a dead-end fast.” Diego stated.</p><p> </p><p>“Where’s Five?” Allison asked. </p><p> </p><p>“Probably at Vanya’s?” Klaus shrugged as he suggested that. </p><p> </p><p><em> “He told you he’d be there in case anything came up,” </em>Ben told him. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m heading out.” Diego said at the same time Klaus answered Ben with, “Has anything?” </p><p> </p><p>“Where are you going?” Allison asked as she followed him towards the door. </p><p> </p><p>“Out.” Was all Diego replied with. Slamming the door shut after he exited. </p><p> </p><p>Allison frowned deeply at it before turning to her brothers, “I’m going to Vanya’s.” </p><p> </p><p>“We’re going too,” Luther said. </p><p> </p><p>“We are?” Klaus echoed. </p><p> </p><p>“If your powers are working, even somewhat, maybe you can conjure someone who witnessed something useful,” Luther replied. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“You know better than interfering into an investigation,” Patch told him when she met up with him in the alley. </p><p> </p><p>“Nothing more has been updated into Peabody’s file,” Diego said in greeting. </p><p> </p><p> “It’s an ongoing investigation.” Patch deadpanned. </p><p> </p><p>“Kinda paused on the ‘ongoing’ part, isn’t it?” Diego demanded. </p><p> </p><p>Patch shrugged, “Shrinks and other medical personnel have their hands full with him. Whatever sort of breakdown he’s had, either to try and plead insanity or if something really <em> did </em> break...it’s put a pin on <em> our </em> part, yeah. Why do you care so much about this guy again? He’s not your usual bread and butter.”</p><p> </p><p>“He was using my sister to try and get to the rest of us.” </p><p> </p><p>She blinked in surprise at that, “You do realize this is something you shouldn’t be on right? Despite other protocol this is breaking, any dummy who watched any cop show ever knows that it’s never good to get into something personal.”</p><p> </p><p>Diego scoffed as he crossed his arms and tried to look unaffected, “Trust me, it’s not. I’m not close to any of my siblings.” </p><p> </p><p>Patch studied him for a moment, trying to read Diego at this moment as much as she could. There was a way to talk to him and get him to see sense, despite how pigheaded he could be at times. “Right. Even if you’re not interested in the open investigation case on your sister because it’s ‘not personal’ in <em> that </em> way, if this guy was using her to get to <em> you </em> , and you’re choosing to take <em> that </em> personally-</p><p> </p><p>“Wouldn’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s <em> still </em> personal. I won’t stop you from doing what you do-”</p><p> </p><p>“Because you can’t.” </p><p> </p><p>“But I’m advising you go after different cases. Let us handle Peabody and...the rest of it.” There was a pause before her phone beeped with a message. She checked it before heading back inside. Turning to Diego as she pulled the door open she said, “We’ll do our best to find her.” </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“This is where she lived?” Luther asked as he and the others arrived at Vanya’s. </p><p> </p><p>There had been police tape on Vanya’s door that was pulled off by one of them. More tape by the window along with little flags to indicate possible clues. </p><p> </p><p>As much as Luther hated to admit what part their father had in this, and what he forced Allison to be part of, seeing the crime scene made things more real to him. </p><p> </p><p>Though if not for some certificates on the wall with Vanya’s name that gave her permission to teach, he would have tried to make the argument that this <em> wasn’t </em> Vanya’s place. There weren’t any pictures of her. Nothing very distinctive. The closest thing he could verify as Vanya’s was some of the sheet music he noticed near the stand. He recognized it as one of the songs Vanya would practice while the rest of them trained together for missions. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Five answered as he finished off his coffee. He might have spiked it with something a little stronger that he found in Vanya’s cupboards. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you drunk?” Luther asked as he pulled the now empty cup away from Five and sniffed it. </p><p> </p><p>“The Apocolypse might be happening...<em> maybe </em> ! Or not. Cos <em> something </em> got to Harold Jenkins... <em> and </em> maybe Vanya. We’ve got no leads. We’ve got nothing.” Five muttered as he pulled out the prosthetic eye from his pocket before tossing it across the room. </p><p> </p><p>Luther looked at Five for a moment but didn’t know how to react to him. Luckily, as weird as it was to think that, Klaus came back in from Vanya’s room. “Anything?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope. Not even sex toys. Kinda boring, but then again-” </p><p> </p><p>“Any <em> ghosts </em>?” Luther demanded as he closed his eyes and tried to keep the mental images away. </p><p> </p><p>“None of them either. As dreary as this place was, seems no one died. Or at least they died peacefully enough. Or didn’t find Vanya entertaining enough to haunt. If only we were all that lucky.” Klaus said as he sent Ben a wink and mouthed ‘I’m joking’. </p><p> </p><p>Luther was about to suggest they head back to the Academy when Allison came back in, “I think I have a lead!” The boys all looked to her and she continued, “I went to speak with the neighbor. She was home when Vanya left.”</p><p> </p><p>“Left?” Five asked. </p><p> </p><p>Allison nodded with a frown. Though Vanya leaving on her own was better than being taken, all the guilt she still felt about her sister was there. “Two people came and dealt with Leonard apparently. A man and a woman. The woman remembered the man’s name because it was too memorable.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who was it?” Five demanded. </p><p> </p><p>“Lucifer Morningstar,” Allison answered. </p><p> </p><p>Luther furrowed his brow, “Who?”</p><p> </p><p>“Didn’t Leonard say the Devil came and took Vanya to Hell?” Klaus asked, having heard of Lucifer from here and there. </p><p> </p><p>Allison nodded again with a small smile. But it seemed like both Luther and Five were confused. “I know him. Or of him at least. He’s a club owner in LA.”</p><p> </p><p>“What would an LA club owner want with Vanya?” Luther asked. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s what we’re going to find out." Five said as he straightened his back and cracked his neck as he tried to sober up some. A lead about Vanya’s whereabouts and maybe the Apocolypse was something to other than sit by and do nothing.  </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Hey, dad!” Trixie placed the violin back in its case carefully before running over to hug Dan. </p><p> </p><p>Dan smiled as he returned the hug. He hadn’t been very pleased to hear that he’d be picking up Trixie from Lux, but he was pleasantly surprised at the reason. “Hey, kiddo. How are lessons going?”</p><p> </p><p>“I know the notes for <em>Twinkle Twinkle Little Star</em> by memory now! Just gotta practice so my fingers memorize it too.” Trixie replied. </p><p> </p><p>“She’s a quick study. Hi, you must be Dan. I’m Vanya.” She introduced herself officially. She’s heard of Dan from various people. Trixie and Chloe as she learned their family dynamic, but also from Lucifer and Maze. Lucifer’s opinion on the man was...low. Maze had an interesting take on him. She wasn’t sure what to believe but seeing him smile proudly at his little girl was all Vanya needed to see to at least decide to reserve her opinion. But so far it was good. Any parent who cared and was proud of their child was a good person. </p><p> </p><p>“I have to admit when Chloe said a <em> friend </em> of Lucifer’s was teaching Trixie…” He spared a look at Maze who was laying on the couch reading through a magazine before looking back at Vanya, “I had my concerns.” </p><p> </p><p>Vanya gave him a small smile in turn. She could understand where he was coming from. She might not have been a detective herself, but she could be classified as the quiet and observant type. She knew what people thought Lucifer was like, she liked to think she knew what he was really like, and she also knew what Lucifer thought Dan was like. </p><p> </p><p>“Understandable.” Vanya settled on. </p><p> </p><p>“Same time tomorrow?” Trixie asked happily. </p><p> </p><p>“Actually tomorrow Lucifer and Maze are taking me...sightseeing,” Vanya told her. </p><p> </p><p>She’s been practicing the use of her powers with Lucifer and their music, but they wanted to better test the range of her power and its limits. Doing so away from people or prying eyes was ideal, so they were going to go somewhere far away. </p><p> </p><p>“Ahh..” Trixie pouted. But then perked up and asked, “Can I come?” </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry kid. Gotta be over 21.” Maze said as she placed down her magazine and sat up. “But you can pick out the first two movies for movie night on Saturday if you want.”</p><p> </p><p>Trixie’s smile fell for a moment but returned quickly at the promise. “Sweet! I’m thinking <em>Scooby-Doo</em>! <em>Zombie Island</em> is a must, but the second one will be a toss-up between <em>Cyber Chase</em> aaaaaand <em>Alien invaders</em>!” </p><p> </p><p>“Wait, now hold on, movie night?” Dan questioned. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Maze replied with a ‘duh’ tone as she crossed her arms and gave Dan an ‘are you dumb look?’ “Movies, popcorn, probably a theme. Possibly a sleepover. Depending on what Chloe says.”</p><p> </p><p>“She never said anything about a movie night. Is that what happens on the weekends here?” Dan asked. </p><p> </p><p>“Course not dad. We have movie night at mom’s.” Trixie said. </p><p> </p><p>“Then we come here for the clubbing.” Maze filled in. </p><p> </p><p>Vanya watched them ‘banter’ more and let her two new best friends really, fill Dan in on how they usually hang out. She still can’t believe this was now her reality. Thinking back on how her life used to be, it felt like a thousand years ago. A very sad thousand years ago. </p><p> </p><p>She hasn’t smiled or laughed as much as she has with her new...family. That’s what they were slowly becoming. Lucifer was a mentor and older brother figure she’s always wanted. Someone protective who guided her. </p><p> </p><p>Then there was Maze. It seems strange to have befriended someone like her. Someone so comfortable with their body and their desires...who listened to her. Who heard her! She doesn’t think she’s making up the feelings that were developing quickly. There was so much about Maze. She was so strong and yet...the ache she felt at being homesick and feeling like a piece that didn’t belong. </p><p> </p><p>Catching Mazes’ gaze, she smiled at her. When Maze smiled back, she felt her heart skip a beat. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Hazel and Cha-Cha looked to the microwave of their motel when it dinged. Since neither of them reheated anything they knew it had to be from Commission. Cha-Cha opened the microwave door and undid the container’s lid. </p><p> </p><p>“What now?” Hazel begrudgingly asked. </p><p> </p><p>“Apparently the job’s relocating,” Cha-Cha answered. </p><p> </p><p>Hazel groaned, “Where to?”</p><p> </p><p>“Looks like we’re off to the City of Angels.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey everyone! Hope you're all doing okay. Sorry updating's been slow. First it was me not being caught up with Lucifer and wanting to avoid spoilers, then it was the same with The Umbrella Academy...and then add 2020 into the mix...</p><p>It's been hectic. But I'm trying. Please forgive any typos, I'm posting this after writing it and before I go to sleep. Got a busy weekend ahead of me but I wanted to post this.  Hope you guys liked the update!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So there aren't surprises, letting you all know that the Maze/Vanya ship is sailing! </p><p>Also, this chapter is inspired by some of the lore from the comics.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you sure about this?” Vanya asked as she exited the car.  </p><p> </p><p>“Completely! We’ve done well in terms of control at Lux with just music, but this way we can see what sort of horse power’s hiding under the hood.” Lucifer exclaimed. </p><p> </p><p>Vanya knew this was an important part of training with powers. To see what extent they had, but she wasn’t confident about it. Remembering what her siblings had gone through both helped but also intimidated her. Five was lost to the future because of testing the range of his powers that he, as smart as he was, couldn’t figure out how to fix. Then there was Ben. For as powerful as he was...for as powerful as they’d all been, they lost Ben. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, it’s gonna be okay.” Maze’s voice brought her out of her thoughts, as well as the hand she placed on Vanya’s shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>Said touch did a lot to anchor her to the present, but she was still worried. “What if I lose control? What...what if...I’m what caused the Apocolypse, right? What if this is the start of that?” </p><p> </p><p>“It’s not going to happen alright?” Lucifer told her gently. “The Apocolypse has been a set plan created by my father, but as the King of Hell, I want no part in it. That’s a huge plus. Another huge plus is having the one responsible for it not want a part in it either. And you don’t, right?” </p><p> </p><p>“Of course not,” Vanya replied. </p><p> </p><p>“Then there you go. Training your powers is just another security measure. Whatever forces are still out there determined to push this forward will count on a few factors we have to work on. Some of them were including you not knowing you had powers and that feeling of betrayal causing a spiral out of control. Another is you literally not having control. We’ve worked on the betrayal part.” Lucifer commented. </p><p> </p><p>“And it won’t hurt for you to talk to Linda about it either.” Maze butted in. </p><p> </p><p>“We’re learning control by having you play at the club, and now we see the extent your powers can reach,” Lucifer said. </p><p> </p><p>“What...what if I accidentally hurt you?” Vanya asked timidly. That was her worst fear. Losing control and killing anyone, but especially her saviors.  </p><p> </p><p>“You won’t.” Lucifer waved off her worries. </p><p> </p><p>Maze saw the insecurity and uncertainty in Vanya’s eyes and she added, “Lucifer and I aren’t human. We’re immortal and incapable of being hurt easily. It’ll take celestial power to do damage to us. Or for Chloe to be close by for Lucifer to become mortal. But right now, it’s just the three of us. We’re gonna be fine.” </p><p> </p><p>Vanya took a deep breath. She believed Maze. She trusted her. </p><p> </p><p>Lucifer stared between the two, raising his eyebrow slightly, but storing the information for later. For now, he reached and pulled out Vanya’s violin case. </p><p> </p><p>“Let’s get started, shall we?” Lucifer asked as he opened the case for Vanya. </p><p> </p><p>As she got into position, took a deep breath, and started to play.  She began with the song she played with Lucifer at Lux when her powers first began to display themselves with her control. She tried to recapture those feelings she had as she played alongside him, but her confidence wasn’t as high.</p><p> </p><p>Opening her eyes, she looked over at the two. Lucifer had an excited smile and when his eyes locked on to her she felt the pride of a guardian she’s always dreamed of getting from her father when she was younger. Then when she met Maze’s gaze, she saw the wonder and belief she had hoped to find in Leonard but couldn’t. </p><p> </p><p>Feeling those sensations of love, trust, and support, Vanya took another deep breath before letting herself put those emotions into her music. The winds picked up, clouds formed overhead as the weather began to change. </p><p> </p><p>Lucifer and Maze gazed from Vanya to the elemental shift her powers were creating. Maze then elbowed Lucifer slightly when Vanya began to glow and turn white as her power increased. They watched with matching smiles as Vanya got ‘into the zone’. </p><p> </p><p>“Lucifer.” </p><p> </p><p>They turned to meet Amenadial. Lucifer turned to Maze and told her, “Keep her company while I deal with him.” </p><p> </p><p>Maze nodded. Even if she wanted to be aware of whatever gripe Amenadiel had against Vanya, she didn’t have much problem focusing all of her attention back on the violinist. She knew that unlike Lucifer, Amenadiel might be more inclined to make sure the Apocoplyse isn’t thwarted. It would have been nice to have a celestial ally in some form to put into fruition something she’d been very much looking forward to. </p><p> </p><p>But things have changed. Living on Earth, she’s grown to like some of the things. She’s come to care for a few living souls. And since meeting Vanya...she’s felt something new. </p><p> </p><p>When Vanya reopened her eyes, she didn’t seem to notice or care very much that Lucifer wasn’t paying attention anymore. Vanya’s eyes locked on with hers, and Maze felt more important than Lucifer for once. She felt like the sole audience to Vanya’s performance and the electricity that cackled in the air could probably be echoed metaphorically inside of her. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“There are seven more like her?” Amenadiel asked. </p><p> </p><p>“Seems like. Not carbon copies, but something a bit more than human. Can you wrap up this lecture? We’re kind of in the middle of something and we’ve barely started.” Lucifer drawled. </p><p> </p><p>Amenadiel sighed deeply, “I love the earth as much as you do, Luce…” </p><p> </p><p>“Yet you’re rooting for something that’ll mean it’s demise,” Lucifer said with an eye roll. When he caught his brother looking away, however, he had to make sure he was reading things correctly, “Right?” </p><p> </p><p>Sighing again, Amenadiel finally met Lucifer’s gaze, “I don’t know what this will mean. But I’ve prayed to father. I’ve...I’ve questioned. And…”</p><p> </p><p>“No answer? <em> Shocker </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Amenadiel glared a bit at Lucifer before explaining in better depth. “I have my duties to earth. To keep it protected and logically speaking...the Apocolypse isn’t good for the earth.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer’s smile widened with mirth. “Good to have you onboard, brother!”</p><p> </p><p>“And besides, if helping her train and keep control will keep the earth safe, I feel like I should be part of it. I’m sure my training of other angels might be better at play than however you teach your demons.” </p><p> </p><p>“They don’t need to be taught. They instinctively know how to torture.” Lucifer replied. He felt slightly ticked at the comment but if it meant having his brother with him on this, he’d let it slide. Lucifer did have to admit that when it came to training, his brother was good at it. But he also had to remind the other angel of something, “She’s not a soldier, brother. She’s not learning control to fight for anyone. She’s learning so she won’t be afraid of herself.”</p><p> </p><p>They stood side by side and watched her as her song continued. As it did, Amenadiel couldn’t help but ask, “Does something feel...familiar to you?” </p><p> </p><p>“Hmm? What do you mean?” Lucifer questioned. </p><p> </p><p>“That power. Her essence…” Amenadiel mumbled. “Jesus Christ!” </p><p> </p><p>Lucifer furrowed his brow a bit and frowned deeper as he connected the dots as well. Despite being sure of it, he had to ask, “Tell me that’s just the human expression and you’re about to tell me something else.” </p><p> </p><p>Amenadial shook his head and looked at Vanya with a confused expression, “It’s been some time since I’ve felt his presence. But I’m sure of it. Though it’s...diluted.” </p><p> </p><p>“The children were fatherless according to the stories,” Lucifer mumbled as he tried to make sense of this new revelation. “Though I suppose it made some sort of sense. The Apocolypse <em> could </em> only be done by some sort of celestial being. But wait...does that make Vanya like..our niece?” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not sure Lucy,” Amenadiel admitted. “But this at least gives me some purpose. While you’re busy with Lux, I can help Vanya.” </p><p> </p><p>Lucifer crossed his arms and glared a bit at his brother, “I’m not saying no, but I will warn you not to try anything funny brother.” </p><p> </p><p>Amenadiel frowned, “If she’s any part of the Silver City, it’s more than my duty to help her.” </p><p> </p><p>“Right. Listen, Vanya until a few days ago thought she was just an ordinary human. As I said, she’s not a soldier. She’s trying to figure out who she is now. You can help her with her powers but that’s it. No propaganda on the Silver City, the Messiah, or Dad. Got it?” </p><p> </p><p>“If she asks me questions, I’ll answer them in full. But fine. If she doesn’t, then I won’t bring it up.” Amenadiel promised. </p><p> </p><p>“Good.” There was a pause before he confided in the other, “I think there’s something blooming between Maze and Vanya.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Where’s Klaus?” Five asked. </p><p> </p><p>“I think he went to find Diego,” Luther said as he zipped up his duffel bag. “You ready?” </p><p> </p><p> “I was hoping to go with just Klaus.” Five told him before looking at his watch. “If he’s not here in twenty I’ll go look for him.” </p><p> </p><p>“Wait. You wanted to go get Vanya from this Lucifer guy...with Klaus?” Luther wasn’t sure whether to laugh or feel insulted. </p><p> </p><p>“I want answers. In this state, I sadly need someone with an adult body. Klaus has his...hiccups, but he’s proved useful.” Five explained. </p><p> </p><p>“Maybe. But he’s...<em> Klaus </em>. The rest of us are available.” </p><p> </p><p>“True. But we’ll be in California. How long before Allison’s motherly instincts pull her towards her daughter and you follow behind like a lost puppy? Assuming Klaus finds Diego and he gives enough of a damn to come with, how long before LA crime rates pull him away in his attempt to...I honestly don’t have the slightest clue what he wants or does, nor do I care. Klaus isn’t exactly favorable but could be helpful. And easily bought. To get to this Lucifer guy, other than Allison Klaus seems like the best bet. I don’t deny she’s worried about Vanya, but unlike dad, Allison <em> has </em> parental instincts.” </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I’m Number One! I’m perfectly capable of leading this mission and staying on task!” Luther declared.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh grow up, Luther!” Five told him with a deep sigh. “This isn’t a mission sanctioned by dad, okay? This is bigger than that! Than him! He’s dead and gone and it’s time for you to move on!” There was a pause before Five added a bit bitterly, “Besides, from everything I’ve gathered and seen, other than Allison...who from the rest of you really care what happened to Vanya?” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah, well what about you? Do you even really care about her too? Or aren’t you just chasing this Apocolypse thing as much as Klaus is chasing his next literal high? Or Diego his next adrenaline spike?”</p><p> </p><p>“At least those are achievable things to go after. Unlike your desire for dad’s approval. You never had it when he was alive, and now he’s dead!” Five threw back. </p><p> </p><p>“Boys!” Pogo cried out and got their attention by slamming his walking stick onto the floor for extra emphasis. “Regardless of how things came to be, there are some truths that are undeniable. Miss Vanya is your family...and she may need you. <em> All </em> of you. Your opinion of your father may have changed, and this might not be the definition in which he thought he’d be reuniting you as, but the facts are as follows. Something has happened that only the Umbrella Academy can deal with. No, you’re not children anymore so please cease to act like it!” </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry Pogo…” Both mumbled. </p><p> </p><p>“Your flight leaves in one hour and thirty minutes. Find Masters Diego and Klaus and head to LA together.” Pogo ordered before venturing off to deal with his own workload. </p><p> </p><p>“I...I know where Diego’s staying. We can check there to see they’re there.” Luther said. </p><p> </p><p>“We can also check the police station. He seems to get himself arrested a lot.” Five added. </p><p> </p><p>It was the closest they, as siblings, were going to get to an apology and accepted it. </p><p> </p><p>“Come on, I’ll drive.” Five said as he headed to the garage.</p><p> </p><p>Luther followed, along the way they ran into Grace, “Mom if Allison asks, tell her Five and I are going to check out Diego’s place. But if we can’t find him we’ll come back to catch our flight.” </p><p> </p><p>“Of course, dear. Remember your seatbelts!” Grace waved them off.   </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In the comics, it's hinted by a character believed to be God that the children are collectively a modern-day incarnation of the Messiah.</p><p>As always...please forgive any typos. I keep posting these after writing them xD I go back and reread them later to try and catch any mistakes. I got a bit of momentum and I wanna keep it. So hope you guys like the update! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hey, Maze! How was sightseeing with Vanya?” Trixie asked as she got out of her dad’s chair to meet up with Maze. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They shared a specialized high five they knew between the two before Maze answered. “It was pretty cool. Vans commented about doing something kid-friendly with you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” Trixie asked excitedly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, but both of your life-givers need to agree and let her know.” Maze commented. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Trixie didn’t lose her smile at all, “Mom and dad love Vanya! So it’s not gonna be a problem. This is gonna be so cool!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is like the third time I’ve heard this name. Who exactly is this Vanya and should I be jelly?” Ella asked as she approached the two. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maze rolled her eyes a bit but teased. “Maybe. Vanya’s all types of cool.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m cool!” Elle declared and struck a pose. “But seriously, who’s this new potential gal pal?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maze rolled her eyes again, but she wasn’t surprised. Ella wasn’t the sort to be jealous. Not with all the love she somehow managed to have in her small human body. “She’s...Lucifer’s new ward. Sorta.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“New ward?” Ella echoed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She was seeing a guy who was totally bad for her. Was using her to get to her family and cause harm.” Trixie filled her in. She was given the kid-friendly version as to how and why Vanya was staying at Lux. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ella pressed her hand against her heart, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Dudes</span>
  </em>
  <span>! The bad boy angle should only remain to the aesthetic point. But totally cool of Lucifer to take someone in need. He is such a great guy!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Masters Luther and Five went to search for you. Your flight leaves in about an hour.” Pogo told Diego when he spotted him in the mansion. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Flight?” Diego asked with a raised eyebrow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Miss Allison found a lead to Miss Vanya’s possible whereabouts. In LA. The Umbrella Academy will be heading there.” Pogo replied. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Diego scoffed, “We’re not the Umbrella Academy anymore.” There was a pause before he asked, “Is she okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The lead was merely the name of someone who may have her. That is all they know. They could use your help, Master Diego. Miss Vanya may need your help.” Pogo told him gently. He felt incredibly guilty for having played a silent part in keeping Vanya’s powers secret. He couldn’t go against Sir Reginald, no matter how many times he was very tempted to do so. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...how’s mom? Has her glitch been fixed yet?” Diego asked instead. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pogo sighed quietly. As childish as they may act, there weren’t children anymore. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Since the revelation’s come to light, I’ve rewired her settings. She’s all she was meant to be...and more.” Pogo replied. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“More?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s able to leave the mansion now. It’s still her home, but..she can adapt to a life outside of it if she pleases. However she pleases.” Pogo replied. He shared a look with Diego before giving a silent nod and leaving the other to his thoughts. He knew Diego would seek out Grace, and he could only hope that Diego’s soft spot for her will get him to listen to her. She, in all her motherly grace, pun unintended, will hopefully encourage him to help the others in rescuing Miss Vanya. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So Lucifer...how are things?” Linda says as their session begins. There’s a bit of an awkward pause as both women turn to look at Lucifer, who was seated next to Vanya, looking very comfortable and not thinking of going anywhere. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no, Doctor Martin, today we’re here so you can speak with Vanya! She’s a lot like me, so our issues will be similar in some aspects. Mostly the horribly overpowered, egocentric, controlling, and disappointing fathers.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, we...or rather </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> will get to those points with Vanya after we discuss whatever...partnership aspect </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> wish to discuss,” Linda told him carefully. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Vanya and I have a great partnership! I’m her mentor and we sometimes do musical duets at Lux. It’s been grand. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> to stop by sometime to see for yourself!” Lucifer told Linda proudly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lucifer,” Linda told him in a tone Vanya hasn’t heard anyone else use with him. Chloe came somewhat close, but this was different. This was like that friend...the ‘mom friend’. Linda sighed but smiled at him anyway. “Therapy is a safe place between a patient and their doctor. I’m more than happy to speak with you, or Maze, or Amenadiel...as well as Vanya. But unless you want to discuss a dynamic between the two of you...you’re going to have to go.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer furrowed his brow at that. Sure, it made sense but he also felt as if he should stay and listen as he learned more about Vanya. Not just as possible family, in whatever celestial DNA form that proved, but also….as a friend. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vanya’s sense of betrayal the night he and Maze saved her from her ex-boyfriend touched a nerve no other human has in millennia. The hurt he felt when he was cast out of his once home. The hurt he carried for what seemed eons! It made him feel like there was an itch to scratch but he couldn’t reach it. It wasn’t severe but it was annoying! </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Or I could stay. Be more attuned, I’m sure you’ve told me I could do more about that when it came to my friends. Be whatever it is Vanya needs me to be.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That surprised Linda a bit. It was a very Lucifer answer, but it also had great depth, as well as development to the Lucifer she first met. Lucifer cared, but it was usually in his own way. And more so more openly when it came to Chloe. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before she could reply, Vanya did as she turned to face him, “You’re already been so much, Lucifer.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He scoffed, “I’ve hardly done anything.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You cared. Maybe at first it was in self-interest.” Vanya commented, which got a look of acceptance from both Linda and Lucifer. “But you still took me in. There were many ways you could have dealt with the situation. You chose to give </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> a choice in the matter. Give me a second chance….give me freedom. I have so much more to unravel, but I’m doing it. Thanks to you and Maze. And I’m doing it in a safe way. I’m feeling everything I’ve been numb to for </span>
  <em>
    <span>years</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but it’s not ruling over because of the kindness and care that you’ve provided.” She offered him a small smile and said, “I’ll be okay for the hour.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer swallowed thickly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No one’s ever thanked him like that before. So sincerely… and meant it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Were these those feelings the Detective often spoke of when it came to that offspring of hers? Love and pride mixed with fear of what might have happened had he not helped? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>How maddening!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>How could humans carry this much unnamed emotion for others?! </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And yet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded as he cleared his throat and stood. “Well then. I um...I’ll leave you ladies to it. I’ll...I’ll be back later.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What have I told you about meddling?” Patch asked Diego when she found him by her desk. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s a lead on my sister’s whereabouts,” Diego replied with that as his greeting instead. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Patch raised an eyebrow, “I haven’t heard anything.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Claims say she’s in LA. Kinda far from your jurisdiction.” Diego commented. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She eyed him carefully before telling him, “It’s more than you have. But as much of a pain you are to these streets, </span>
  <em>
    <span>these</span>
  </em>
  <span> streets are your playground.” She remembered how he tried to put some distance between himself and his sibling. Patch put that under him wanting there to be some sort of wall up in case the worst came to fruition. There was hope now. “You staying or going?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Patch could see the dilemma in his eyes. The slight anger that was always there, but more so he saw fear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Give us all a break for that stupid leather outfit, will you? And remember to hydrate. LA’s a lot more humid and even worse for leather.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know if I’m going or not.” He told her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you? She challenged him. She knew he already decided, he just needed that extra little push. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “Hi Lucifer!” Trixie exclaimed as she ran to hug him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer stiffened but allowed the hug as he awkwardly patted Trixie’s head. “Hello...what are you doing here?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mom brought me! She wanted to talk to Vanya about possible places she wants to go see since she has a few days off coming up.” Trixie said as she walked into Lux’s lounge with Lucifer. She quickly sprinted to grab something from the couch in excitement. “Look at what Maze got me!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer raised an eyebrow at what Trixie presented to him. It wasn’t uncommon for Maze to gift things to her. Sometimes Chloe would lecture him about speaking to Maze about what was appropriate to give to a child. Lucifer had no idea, so he handed the task over to Linda most of the time. But this…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a Star Avis!” Trixie exclaimed with glee. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I believe you mean a </span>
  <span>Stradivarius,” Lucifer mumbled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah! That! It’s part of a pair. Vanya got one too! But don’t tell, it’s a secret!” Trixie told him with a big smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh. It’s a pretty impressive gift.” Lucifer admitted. He had to admit the good quality of a musical instrument when he saw one. But he was a bit more stunned about what this was meaning in terms of his Demoness and his new ward. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There you are. Where’s Vanya?” Maze asked as she entered with Chloe. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She has a session with Linda. I’ll be picking her up later.” Lucifer answered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can do that. You’ll probably have some humany bad guy thingy with Chloe.” Maze said nonchalantly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lucifer, please tell Maze that Trixie can’t accept this,” Chloe told him as she gestured to the violin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Awe mom, but it’s so cool! And pretty!” Trixie gave her the best puppy eyes she could muster. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And I’m happy you’re taking your lessons with Vanya seriously, but this is….” She looked helplessly at Lucifer. Hoping that his love with music will help her explain what she was trying to convey. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I believe what your mother’s trying to say is that a Stradivarius is something played once you make it to the first chair. Like Vanya. Once you master the fundamentals, maybe this could be used. Until then, use the old one.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a gift from me to Trixie. She can use it however and whenever she wants. That’s how gifts work.” Maze deadpanned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But it is special right? That’s why you got it for Vanya, isn’t it?” Trixie asked, having already talked with Maze a bit about her growing feelings for Vanya. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That made Chloe perk up and look at Maze, “Is it?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maze looked away and tried to appear annoyed, but….it was the truth. So she shrugged, “What of it? Doesn’t change things.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But it does. A bit. At least I get it more now.” Chloe told her. “I appreciate how you care about Trixie. Sometimes...there are things that can be alarming. But I know you care for her. This was nice of you, Maze.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“....thank you. She still sucks, so I was hoping the Stradivarius would help.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!” Trixie exclaimed. But she knew Maze was just feeling shy because they were talking about her crush. So she let it go. “But I think I get it. The other violin’s like that cruddy Driver’s Ed car. And this is a Ferrari of Violins. So I gotta get my permit before I get the keys to the Ferrari, right?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe winked at her, “Exactly, monkey.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer watched the exchange and he couldn’t help but think of Vanya. Their bond wasn’t exactly that of a parent/child but as his ward, as he’s been telling people...she fell under his jurisdiction. It was his duty to protect her but it wasn’t like guarding a jewel or artifact that can simply be encased somewhere with Maze as a guard. No, much like the Detective’s offspring, Lucifer had to guide Vanya through these hardships and help her learn to stand on her own, while knowing no matter what he’ll always be there in case she needs it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You okay there, Lucifer?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm? Oh yes. Well...actually Detective, I...can we have a drink? I believe I need your help.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You losers do that. Trix and I are going to get smoothies, then pick up Vanya.” Maze told them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Trixie made sure her new violin was carefully back in its case, before hugging her mom and Lucifer goodbye. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, today was quite informative,” Linda said as she closed her notes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not too much?” Vanya asked sheepishly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Trust me, after dealing with Lucifer for some time ‘too much’ is a pretty high standard,” Linda told her teasingly with a smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vanya smiled back, “So same time on Thursday?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup. Just double-check with my receptionist since we have to register you.” Linda told her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They said goodbye, Vanya checked with the receptionist and got a little card with the time and date of her next appointment. Checking her phone she knew Maze and Trixie would be here soon enough. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, Vanya.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She jumped a bit at the voice but smiled when she saw who it was. “Amenadiel. Hi.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope you had a good session. Linda is an amazing being who has been very helpful to many humans. But to my brother, Maze, and myself as well.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vanya smiled a bit wider at that. “She’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> understanding. And with her knowing about all of you, it’s easier to be open about what growing up with my siblings was really like.” Even if she tried to get help, even if she wrote a book, it wasn’t until she met Lucifer, Maze, Linda, and everyone in LA that she felt truly heard and understood for the first time. It was wonderful!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d like to say I understand, but I doubt that’d be honest. The life you’ve lived on earth...and with the lies from your father. And being ostracized by your siblings. I suppose I can understand why Lucifer felt a connection with you.” He paused for a moment before he continued. “Being on earth has changed me. I’m seeing matters in a new way. I think I understand Lucifer a lot more. As well as humans. I’d like to get to know you as well. Help you with your training if you’d like. Or any other sort of questions you may have. I promised Lucifer I wouldn’t sprew Heaven propaganda at you, but I can imagine some curiosity. Maze and my brother may not have the answers to some questions that arise.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, really?” She asked with some excitement in her voice. She was learning a lot from Lucifer and Maze, but there was a lot she still felt she had to learn. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Only if you want,” Amenadiel promised. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Vanya! We got you a smoothie. Oh! Come meet Ella, she’s so cool too! She works with my mom and Lucifer!” Trixie crashed into Vanya and hugged her before beginning to pull her to the door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I appreciate it, Amenadiel. We’ll talk later!” Vanya told him before taking Trixie’s hand and asking her about her day.  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Amenadiel isn't gonna be a baddie. I'm just kinda falling asleep and thought that'd be a good place to end it. He <i>does</i> want to help. But like someone mentioned in the comments of the previous chapter, there are some strong parallels to Amenadiel and Luther as the 'oldest'/leader type. With Vanya being part of the collective modern day reincarnation of the messiah, Amenadiel feels a stronger urge to guide and train her as a member/leader of the Silver City. But he means well, just like in the show...he just has that big bro mentality. </p>
<p>Hi! So quicky little update about this story. <i><b>PLEASE READ TO DECIDE IF THIS WILL STILL BE A FIC YOU WANT TO INVEST IN! </b></i></p>
<p>I'm gonna be honest with y'all...I am making it up as I go along. Over the last day or so I've been plotting things out as best as possible so I can tell a story and have it all wrapped up in a nice pretty bow. Buuuuut... <i>sliiiiiiight</i> change! I'll still do my best to have plot be part of this, but it's more so going to be self-indulgent stuff. </p>
<p>There are a <i>LOT</i> of characters with interesting combos for each show alone, and this fic is combining two casts! As I said, I'll still add plot points and drama here and there but 90-95% of this will be Vanya getting love and support(other characters as well as a byproduct)! I was <i>thinking</i> about wrapping it about 10ish chapters with an open-ended thing for a future project. But after some AMAZING comments, my mind's started thinking up scenarios and character combos, and knowing myself, I know it's going to get away from me and...it's going to be a story and it'll move forward...but again it'll be all I wanted for the Umbrella Academy kids, but mostly Vanya cos she's my baby...and also Maze getting the love she freaking deserves!</p>
<p>I know readers are different. Some are okay to see where things go and can follow any flow. Some really like structure and to know that A+ B= C in a neat sort of clear storytelling, and I thought it's only fair to warn that it might not be a thing here. I might be going through the whole Alphabet...and it might not be just the English one...there'll be messy letter points with the accents and stuff. (I hope that metaphor made sense xD)</p>
<p>I have two other stories I also gotta work on and want to wrap up, so updates for this may also be random. So I thank all of you who are reading and commenting, it really fuels me! And if you have things you may want to see yourself, feel free to comment that, who knows, if I can work it in I might! &lt;3  </p>
<p><i><b>TLDR:</b></i> There's no clear end to this fic. I am making it up as I go along. Chapters will mostly be about Vanya getting love and support. Some plot, but mostly self-indulgent stuff. With hopes of the Lucy cast of characters helping TUA heal from Reggie's parenting</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>